finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Default: Praying Brage
Bravely Default: Praying Brage is a free-to-play web browser game that started its open beta phase on November 1, 2012. The game is set 200 years after the events of Bravely Default. Gameplay The game employs a job system similar to Bravely Default. The player begins by pledging allegiance to one of the four Crystal Maidens. Jobs Beyond the returning jobs from Bravely Default, the game adds the Warrior and Gunner. Setting The game is set on the land of Luxendarc . There are four floating continents: Island of the Fire Maiden, Ignis , Island of the Water Maiden, Odina , Island of the Wind Maiden, Windan , Island of the Earth Maiden, Petorania . Characters *'Iglia Ningva Oblige' — The Crystal Maiden of Fire, ruler of Ignis. *'Curie Oblige' — The Crystal Maiden of the Water, ruler of Ondina *'Edea Lee Oblige' — The Crystal Maiden of the Wind, ruler of Windan. It is unknown whether the character is a descendant of either Edea Lee or Agnès Oblige. *'Lillia Rosso Oblige' — The Crystal Maiden of the Earth, ruler of Petorania. *'Maya' — Appears in the prologue. *'Celaeno' — Appears in the prologue. *'Airy' — Teaches the player about the game. Story Set two hundred years after the catastrophe that occurred in Bravely Default, the ocean to the south of Luxendarc was evaporated by the flash of light released by "the one who brings about apocalypse" . The four crystals, as well as the shrine, were shattered and scattered throughout the lands of Luxendarc in the form of thick thunder clouds which blocked out the sun leading to the "decade of blackening rains and roaring thunder" . Those who survived abandoned the flatlands. In the present, the world continues to decay. The lands continue separating from the surface slowly rising into the skies and disintegrating in the upper atmosphere. First it had been the cliffs to the west of Flowell , then the northern part of Eisenberg . Over the next hundred years four plains, eight highlands, three oceans and two continents floated into the skies and disintegrated. Fifty years prior to the game, an organization proclaiming to be of the Crystal Faith, landed on the rising continent. They gathered the crystal fragments and buried a crystal piece they had crystallized with the power of prayer within the continent. The continent ceased to rise, coming to a halt above the thunderclouds covering the lands. This place became known as Crystalica . The organization traveled by airship to the high lands where people had gathered and brought them to Crystalica, granting them the skies, the sun and the lands. The Crystal Faith had saved the people. Crystalica gave birth to a society revolving around the Crystal Faith. A method for artificially producing crystal, "the law of the crystal" was created and the decline of the crystal power within Crystalica was prevented. The invention of the Anchor Obelisk allowed for the efficient collection of crystal fragments from rising continents and the religious organization buried a crystal piece within four other floating continents and appointed four maidens to govern them. Music It is unknown if the game will reuse tracks from Bravely Default like in the first trailer. Development The game is developed by NHH Game, the developer behind Piccoto Knights for the PlayStation Vita. The first trailer was released on October 24, 2012. With regards to connectivity with Bravely Default, participating in the open beta for Praying Brage will unlock a prayer costume for Edea Lee in Bravely Default. Gallery See Also *''Bravely Default'' External Links *Official Japanese site References Category:Related Games Category:Bravely Default: Praying Brage